the_official_villainvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Harolde Johnson
The Basics Harolde is Wenston's dad. Nobody's quite sure how he got here, since he didn't play a role in anything. He was only briefly mentioned twice by Wenston in Wake of Destiny. Personality Harolde is a very strange but kindhearted man. He is very passionate about justice, America, and human life, valuing the well being of everybody else above his own. Backstory be added Relationships be added Triggers Due to both his Paranoid Schizophrenia and Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, Harolde has a variety of triggers that could activate his more severe symptoms. * Sudden loud noises * Screaming * Any kind of big guns * Gunshot noises or anything similar (most notably fireworks) * Children screaming or crying * Excessive amounts of blood * Dead animals * Most types of camouflage print (mainly prints resembling what they use in the military) * Plane or helicopter noises * Explosion noises or anything similar * High levels of pain * Flashing lights * Anal pressure (don't ask him about this one) * Any kind of military terminology * Simply mentioning anything about his service * The word "coward" * Anything resembling severed body parts Fears Due to his paranoia, he has so many fears that we had to make a whole list of them. Enjoy..? Phobias * Arachnophobia (fear of spiders) * Acrophobia (fear of heights) * Agoraphobia (fear of crowded areas) * Claustrophobia (fear of tight spaces) * Aeroacrophobia (fear of flying) * Trypophobia (fear of holes) * Trypanophobia (fear of needles) * Aquaphobia (fear of water) * Autophobia (fear of abandonment) * Xenophobia (fear of the unknown) * Nyctophobia (fear of darkness) * Emetophobia (fear of vomiting) * Apiphobia (fear of bees, particularly ones that ask if you enjoy jazz music) * Pyrophobia (fear of fire) * Athazagoraphobia (fear of being forgotten) * Galeophobia (fear of sharks) * Iatrophobia (fear of doctors, particularly proctologists) * Pseudodysphagia (fear of choking) * Agliophobia (fear of pain) * Coasterphobia (fear of roller coasters. Wenston and Berri are to blame for this one.) * Thalassophobia (fear of the ocean) * Kinemortophobia (fear of zombies, especially turning into one) * Taphophobia (fear of being buried alive) * Agateophobia (fear of going insane) * Atomosophobia (fear of atomic explosions) * Cyrophobia (fear of extreme cold) Specific Fears * Fear of the government sending him back to the military * Fear that buildings or bridges will collapse at any second * An intense fear of drowning * Fear of being a prisoner * Fear of powerful authority figures taking advantage of him * Fear of being violated * Fear of losing control of his mind/body * Fear of being eaten alive * Fear of being crushed to death * Fear that a sniper is spying on him at all times * Fear of getting lost * Fear of Hell * Fear of his loved ones turning against him * Fear of getting the death penalty for a crime he didn't commit * Fear of hanging, getting strangled or any other kind of suffocation * Fear that a terrorist or shooter will come in and attack * Fear of killing a loved one * Fear of surviving something devastating only to get killed by something small right afterward * Fear of slow, merciless torture * Occasional fear that his head will explode * Fear of leaving behind a severely mangled corpse after death Trivia * Despite being only a side character, Harolde is actually one of if not the most developed character in Villainville. * Harolde is partially inspired by the creator's uncle, who also has post-traumatic stress from fighting in Iraq. * He was originally going to have epilepsy, but that trait was passed on to Wenston instead. * The fact that he looks like Tord from Eddsworld in 40 years was completely unintentional. * The creator's little brother pointed out that he looks like Ace Ventura. He totally does. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters